deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Erza Scarlet vs Ben Tennyson
Description Heroes given the ability to use many powers. Can Erza's armors match Ben's aliens? Interlude Wiz: Though most heroes have only specific powers, these two have something for any situation. Boomstick: Massive swords and boobs against giant aliens and lasers?! I'm gonna enjoy this one! Erza Scarlet, the new master of Fairy Tail. Wiz: Ben Tennyson, the Wielder of the Omnitrix. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Erza Scarlet Wiz: Earthland... Boomstick: A lame name for Fairy Tail's version of Earth. Wiz: It has many countries, one of which is being Fiorre. And in this country lies a legendary knight, considered as the scariest woman in the world. Boomstick: Hey! You stole my line! Wiz: Whatever. Where was I? Right. The scariest woman in the world, Erza Scarlet. Boomstick: Damn she's hot. But don't let those good looks fool you. She kinda had a rough childhood. Wiz: Erza was orphaned at a very young age and was forced into slavery by building a tower designed to revive a dark wizard. Boomstick: Voldermort? Wiz: No. I meant Zeref. Boomstick: Oh. Alright then. During her time in the horror tower, Erza discovered that she can use magic. I feel like all that's missing is a giant, bearded guy that tells her she's a wizard. Wiz: Stop mentioning Harry Potter, Boomstick. Boomstick: Oh shut up. Wiz: After escaping the Tower of Heaven, -- yes it's called that -- Erza found the wizardry guild, Fairy Tail. Boomstick: I'm telling you! She's freaking Harry Pot--''' Wiz: We've talked about this, Boomstick! '''Boomstick: Fine, fine... Dumbass. Wiz: Why do I still work with you...?(sighs) Anyway, in this guild is where Erza developed new friendship and even friendly rivalries. Eventually becoming an S-Class wizard because of her skills and powers, she gained a title that stuck with her throughout her life. Boomstick: She was called Titania and for a good reason. Erza has a magic called The Knight, a specific type of Requip Magic that allows the user to summon swords and armors and swap them out with more armors. Basically Iron Man. With Magic. Wiz: According to her, Erza has 100 different armors and 200 different swords. Though this seems impressive, there's a catch. Erza's pocket dimensions can only carry so much armor, which is why she leaves some of them behind and bring only what she needs. Despite this flaw, Erza is skilled enough to use what she has. The true definition of quality over quantity. Boomstick: Though she has a hundred armors, she's only shown a few of them. She has the Heaven's Wheel, Black Wing, Sea Empress, Flame Empress, Purgatory and her most powerful, the Armadura Fairy. Wiz: The Armadura is strong enough to destroy islands and even shatter the magical spear, Ravelt, which has the power to SHAKE THE WORLD with each attack. Though I think they were just exaggerating. Boomstick: Erza has fought countless foes like Ikagura, Azuma, Jellall, Mirajane and even the hotheaded Natsu Dragneel. She's even defeated her more powerful Edolas counterpart, who owns that world shaking spear, Ravelt!!! This bitch is the definition of girl power. Wiz: She's skilled enough to fight even without her armors and even defeated 100 monsters in only a few moments. She eventually became the new guild master of Fairy Tail. Boomstick: Errr, spoilers. Wiz: Despite this, she's not perfect. She cannot bring too many armors with her and without enough magical energy, she cannot use her abilities. Boomstick: She's also reliant on her swords and weapons for combat. Though she can hold her own with her fists, she can only last so long without her favorite cutting tools. Wiz: Despite this, you better think twice...no...thrice before you mess with Erza...and her cake. Boomstick: But if I get a glimpse of her Seduction Armor, I'd die happy. Wiz: Boomstick! Erza: My companions make my heart strong. If I'm fighting for those I love, I care not what happens to this body. Ben Tennyson Wiz: Ben Tennyson was an ordinary 10 year old kid with a normal life. Boomstick: Still better than a fucking ghost kid... Wiz: What's with you? Boomstick: I'm fine. Wiz: Moving on. During a summer trip gone wrong, Ben discovered the Omnitrix, a powerful device that allows the user to turn into extraterrestrials. Boomstick: What? Wiz: ...Aliens. Boomstick: Oh. Why didn't you just say so? Wiz: It was at that moment, Ben decided to use the device for good and be known as a superhero he calls himself, "Ben 10". (amazing music which suddenly dies down to awkward silence) Boomstick: Lamest. Superhero name. Ever. Wiz: It's a cartoon, Boomstick. Boomstick: Let's just move on. Ben has become a secret superhero in our beloved country, 'Murica! Though after growing up to a teenager, Ben has gained a new and improved Omnitrix. Complete with a scanner, voice mail, new forms and a special "get out of death free" card. Yep. You heard that right. Wiz: The Omnitrix has been revealed to have a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns him into the needed alien he needs to survive regardless if it's out of power. Boomstick: Even then, Ben still has enough skill to fight. Ben has about more than 1,000,000,000 forms! But most of them are locked and he can only use more than 70. Regardless, he still is good at using what he has. Quality over quantity. Wiz: You...just...stole my line. Boomstick: Now you know how I feel. Wiz: Ben's forms have different powers and sizes. He has strong forms like Rath, Four Arms, Humungousaur and many more. Boomstick: He's also got elemental aliens like Water Hazard, Heatblast, Armodrillo, Terraspin, Frankenstrike, etcetera. Wiz: But when the going gets tough, he'll dish out his most powerful forms. Boomstick: His favorite alien form is Feedback, who can absorb any kind of energy with no limit. He can absorb so MUCH, he can even absorb the energy of a device that can destroy the entire universe! That's one heck of an explosion. Wiz: There's Way Big, who is Ben's largest and most physical powerful form. He can even fire cosmic rays that has enough power to destroy Pluto. Boomstick: Atomix is a walking nuclear reactor and is considered as Ben's 2nd most powerful form. Wiz: And who is his truest powerful form you ask? Alien X. (Ben transforms into Alien X for the first time) Alien X: Alien X! Boomstick: Alien X is omnipotent, which means anything he wants to happen can happen. He's proven to have the ability to duplicate himself, regenerate, destroy planets, stop or turn back time, use telekinesis and even recreate the entire universe when it got wiped out! Wiz: Though Ben had trouble using Alien X back then due to two separate entities in the form preventing him from doing what he wants, he has successfully tricked them into eternal argument and he was granted full use of the omnipotent alien. Boomstick: If Ben has anything just as powerful as his fancy wristwatch, I'm gonna get a boner... Wiz: He does. Boomstick: Really?! Wiz: Behold Ascalon. A powerful sword crafted by the Omnitrix's creator himself, Azmuth. It taps in the force of the universe as a source of power and has enough destructive capability to destroy planets. Boomstick: ...I think my pants got tight from hearing that... Wiz: Ewwww... Boomstick: Ascalon is tough enough to tank a planet busting explosion, can create portals through dimensions, create whirlwinds strong enough to blow away Humungousaur, blast powerful energy beams and even absorb and take away the power of a demonic god! Wiz: Ben has successfully defeated criminals, warlords, armies and even Diagon, who is basically the god Boomstick mentioned. Boomstick: Still, Ben is not without a weakness. He always relies on brute force rather than thinking things through. Also, he only has 15 minutes to maintain a single transformation. Wiz: But don't make a mistake of underestimating him. Ben can be scary when he needs to be. Boomstick: I bet he can take down that fucking ghost kid. But nooooo... Bastard. Wiz: We're gonna need a doctor for you. Ben: I'm Ben Tennyson, wielder of the most powerful weapon in the universe. I stopped the Highbreed invasion, I defeated Vilgax in hand-to-hand combat and I've beaten the Forever Knights more times that I can count. Here's what's going to happen: you're going to release these prisoners, you're going to crawl back to wherever you came from and you're going to stop hunting down aliens because if you don't, I promise, you'll regret it for the rest of your very short lives. DEATH BATTLE! Erza is seen walking around Magnolia until he spots Ben, who is standing near a fallen Natsu. Nearby is Ben's car. Erza: Hey, you! How dare you attack my guild mate! Ben: Well he attacked first! And if you're with him, then you're a bad guy, too. Erza: No one attacks a Fairy Tail member without getting punishment from me. Ben: You're not the first redhead that threatened me. Bring it on! Ben kicks Natsu away. FIGHT! Erza Requips into her Heaven's Wheel armor while Ben transforms into Lodestar. Erza unleashes a barrage of swords at Erza but Lodestar used his magnetic powers to stop them in mid-air and redirected them back at Erza. Erza got surprised and dodges the swords with ease. Erza: He must be some kind of Take Over mage. Erza flew toward Lodestar and tackled him, causing him to get knocked back. Lodestar transforms into Heatblast and unleashes a stream of fire at her. Erza Requips into her Flame Empress armor and absorbs the fire. She then swings her sword to unleash a wave of fire and afterwards, charges at Heatblast. Heatblast absorbs the fire wave but gets hit by Erza, who unleashes a combo of slashes, ending with Heatblast get blown through a building. Erza: All bark, no bite. A flash of green light emerged from the hole of the building and out comes Water Hazard. He blasts her with water and she gets knocked back into a different building. Water Hazard jumps down from his building and looked at Erza. Water Hazard: Now that that's over, how about we go over to my place and have a bowl of my favorite cereal, You Suck-Os? A flash of golden light emerges from the second building and out comes Erza, requiped in her Sea Empress armor. Water Hazard tried blasting her again with water. But Erza blocked the attack with her sword. Erza: I won't fall for the same thing twice. Erza slices down the stream of water and caused a shockwave to hit Water Hazard. Water Hazard then turned back to Ben. Erza took this chance and charged forward then stabbed him in the chest, killing him. Erza: Is that all you have? Suddenly, the Omnitrix glows and began transforming Ben into different aliens, ending the transformation sequence with Swampfire, regenerating his stabbed chest and brought him back to life. Erza backs away. Erza: How in the name of Mavis did you do that? Swampfire: Fuck you. That's how. Swampfire throws seeds on the ground and immediately grew into vines that wrap around Erza. But another golden flash and Erza requiped into her Flight Armor and breaks free. Erza then zoomed past Swampfire and cuts off his right arm. Swampfire regrows his arm and slaps the Omnitrix to turn into Fasttrack. Fasttrack and Erza both charge at each other and engage in melee combat, both blocking each other's moves until Fasttrack connects an uppercut to Erza's face, launching her in the air. While in mid-air, Erza requips into her Black Wing Armor. Fasttrack slaps the Omnitrix and turns into Astrodactyl. Erza flies towards Astrodactyl. Erza: Moon Flash! Erza unleashes a wave of energy at Astrodactyl, who dodges the attack and uses his energy whip to attack Erza, but she dodges as well. Erza lands on the ground and requips her Lightning Empress armor. Astrodactyl lands not far from her and turns back to human. Ben: Oh man. Not now! Erza blast lightning at Ben, who manages to dodge by diving to his left. Ben then began to run, attempting to buy time for his Omnitrix to recharge. Erza follows him. They were now in a different part of the city. Erza has lost track of Ben. Erza: There is no point in running. No one escapes the wrath of Titania. Ben: Really? Erza hears Ben's voice from somewhere and look above her, which is Ben jumping from a building and slapping down the Omnitrix and turns into Humungosaur. Humungousaur: Then catch me if you can! He body slams Erza, creating a cloud of dust. Humungousaur gets up and Erza is lying down but is suddenly engulfed in bright light as she requips into her Giant's Armor. She throws her spear at the giant alien. Humungousaur catches the spear and throws it back at Erza, who catches it as well. But she got distracted by it as Humungousaur shoulder charges at her, but manages to hold her own against him by pushing the alien back. Erza: It seems everything I can do, you can do, too. Humungousaur turns into Way Big. Erza backs away. Way Big: Can you do... Way Big crosses his arms into an X. Way Big: ...this?! Way Big fires his cosmic ray at Erza. Results Voting ' Who would you be rooting for? Erza Scarlet Ben Tennyson ' Category: What-If? Death Battles Category: Tierhalibelbrylle